A morning at the lab
by Daisy60
Summary: A one shot I wrote this morning just for fun. Set during season 7. Angela, Hodgins, Brennan and Parker in action. Enjoy the reading.


**This is a one shot that I wrote this morning just for fun. Set during season 7, at the Jeffersonian Parker spends some time with the squints. Enjoy the reading.**

**A/N.: I'll be developing Young, so back to Castle. It seems just fair.**

**A/N.: I do not own any of these characters but I love writing about them.**

**A MORNING AT THE LAB**

"Hey Studley!" greeted Angela seeing her favorite hottest FBI guy stepping into her office.

"Do you _really _have to call me _that_? Even now?" Booth said a little embarrassed nodding at his eleven-year-old son.

"Oh well, I can't help myself Booth and by the look of things... you most definitely are." she chuckled.

"Right, that's so funny Ange."

"Parker how are you today?"

"Great Angela. Where's Michael?"

"Asleep. You know what babies are like? They sleep, cry, eat and..."

"Ok Angela we got it..."

"Just wait and see what's gonna be like Booth... you should see Jack's disgusted face when it's his turn with diapers." she giggled and blinked at Parker who was already laughing out loud at his father's rather too pink complexion.

"Ok buddy, I'll be back in a couple of hours. Behave and don't bug Bones. You know how sensitive she is right now."

"Uh, do I know?" mused Angela thinking about her best friend being quite _on edge_ now that her time was almost due.

"I won't dad. Besides I love her and she she loves me too."

"She sure does Parker." added Angela with a smile. Bones had always had a special liking for Parker from the very beginning and their relationship had improved over the years. They simply adored each other.

"I'll be right back Angela."

"Take your time Booth. We have plenty of stuff to do, right sweetheart?"

"Sure!" exclaimed the child already excited about what was about to come. Every visit at the Jeffersonian was a dream come true for his eager mind and he loved every minute of it.

"Love you buddy." he said kissing his son's curly head.

"Love you too."

"Alright then Parker, what would you like to discover today?"

"Well, Angela, before we start... I was thinking... why was dad so embarrassed when you called him "studly"?"

_Oh oh... I don't like where this is going..._ thought Angela her lips curling up a bit.

"Listen Parker that's just a way we call your dad... you know grown-ups stuff? I think you'd better ask your father about _that _say in two or three year's time."

"Well, I'm getting sort of pissed off with this grown up stuff you know Ange?"

She could see his point there thought Angela.

"I think I might start a list of all the grown up things I have to ask about or …" he lingered " I might just ask Bones. She knows a lot of stuff and she's always willing to answer all my questions."

"If I were you honey I'd skip on that particular one right now." she giggled amused. "Now, how about we get some work of art on your beautiful face?"

"Angela? I'm not a five-year-old kid anymore!"

"Right. I sucked on that one right?"

The child smiled amused.

"Ok then Angelatron instead?"

"That would be awesome!"

_Strike_ Angela said to herself.

Let's go, I'll show you a reconstruction I'm working on."

"How cool is that?" let out an enthusiast Parker.

**B&B**

"Hey Jack!"

"Parker, how you doing?"

"Fine. Angela just showed me the most incredible thing ever."

"Really? Damn it, I have to come out with something real great then..."

Parker smiled. He loved the competition among _the squints_.

"Now Parker what are we looking at?"

"A stone?" asked the child.

"Do you recognize this stone?"

"Is it amber? I think I've seen one in our science lab."

"Great dude!" exclaimed Hodgins tapping on the boy's shoulder.

"Do you know why amber is so important for scientists?"

"Because a lot of insects are trapped in it?"

"Wow, you'd make an excellent squint, Park."

The child blushed proudly.

"Ok then. Put the stone under the microscope and tell me what you see."

The child did as instructed and placed the piece of precious stone under the lenses.

"What do you see?"

"A spider."

"Right. And do you know just how old this little baby is?"

"Nope."

"About 140 million years old."

"Wow, that is cool."

"It was found in the South of England in an area where lots of dinosaur tracks have been discovered."

"So this spider might have lived together with dinosaurs?"

"Yep."

"That is just awesome!" stated the boy fascinated by the insect trapped forever in the golden grave.

And do you know what the ancient myth of amber is all about?"

The boy looked at the scientist in bewilderment.

"I guess you'll get an A+ if you tell your teacher about this. Well, according to the Latin poet Ovid, amber is the result of the fossilized tears of Phaeton's mother and sisters mourning the death of Phaeton who was struck by Zeus with a thunderbolt to punish him for daring to err too close to the earth and eventually scorching it with his chariot of the sun. And Pliny, a very famous Roman historian wrote that an amber figurine was worth more than a healthy slave. And the Romans really knew all about the value of slaves, you know that, don't you?"

"Yes, we've seen a film at school."

Hodgins smiled. "So, dude, who's the king of the lab?"

"You are dude." And they gave each other a high five.

**B&B**

"Hey Angela, where's Parker?" inquired Booth not seeing his boy around.

"He's with Bones."

"She's not showing him some creepy skull or something right?"

"Definitely not G man."

"But they're not in her office, nor on the platform."

"You're right. They are not."

"So? Will you stop messing around and just tell me where I can find them?"

"Relax big guy. I'll show you where they are. Let's go."

As he followed her he felt his muscles stiffen on his shoulders thinking about all the creepy stuff Bones might be up to with his son which would result in Parker having nightmares and screaming in the middle of the night for say the next twenty years or so.

"Now Booth I suggest you do not enter the room. This is a very private session. And a very special kind of surprise... for you."

He looked at her with query eyes.

"Okay. I'll stay on the threshold then. Thanks Angela. I'm a little worried though."

"Don't be. In fact you're going to love that."

Booth felt a little relieved and stepped on the threshold without entering the room. He was stunned.

He had never been to this room. And what he saw immediately brought tears to his eyes.

"Shall I fetch a bucket Booth?"

He nodded.

She touched him on the shoulder and smiled leaving him alone to enjoy the scene in front of him.

In the middle of the room he saw Brennan, lying on a bed, her now huge belly uncovered looking at the monitor beside her. Next to her he saw his son, looking very much a squint with a blue lab coat perfectly sized for him, performing an ultrasound on his partner. The child war running the sound on Brennan's lower belly as confident as a specialist could be and he was magnetized by the images on the screen.

Brennan sensed his presence at the entrance of the lab and glanced at him giving him her best smile.

He lost it and let the tears flow freely down his cheeks.

"She's really beautiful you know Bones?" said the child in awe of his little sister even before her birth. "This thing is amazing, I can actually see her."

"Is everything alright Dr. Booth?" she inquired starting a little game.

"Perfect Dr. Bones. Your child is going to be just perfect. Hold on a sec... what? Bones?"

"She is sucking her thumb, Parker... oh... she'll start to have hiccups soon, that is not funny you know? My belly is going to bump for a very long time because of that." she said giggling. The child followed her laughing too.

"Parker don't turn around – she added whispering – your dad is over there. Let's continue our little role play, ok?"

He nodded loving every second of that. Bones was the best at games.

"So Parker your little sister is going to be beautiful right?"

"Yeah, I bet she'll be just as stunning as you."

"Oh, that would a major problem for her you know?"

"And why is that?" the boy asked already knowing where she was leading to.

"Think about her starting dating... you know... guys? And if she's smart enough she'll want to _experiment_ on sex very soon, would you be a good wise brother and give her some useful advice then Parker?" she couldn't refrain the burst of laughter coming out as she saw Booth's face turn impossibly red.

What did she just say? Thought Booth starting to feel the blood boil in his veins. Parker giving his little sister some advice on what? Sex? No way.

"Of course Bones, I'll make sure she gets the right guy you know, not just some crap." he replied trying to sound as neutral as possible.

"You what?" yelled Booth bursting into the room like a tornado. "Never ever is my daughter getting near a guy, at least not before she's say... thirty!"

At that Parker and Brennan let out the loudest outburst of laughter Booth had ever heard and he froze by the bed looking at the incredible duo almost choking in front of him.

"Yeah, _that_ was so funny Bones. You are definitely going to pay for that! And you Parker... you'll be on extra chores for at least one week."

The boy turned to look at his father with such an amused face Booth had to smile too.

"I mean it!" he finally stated getting by the bed to kiss Bones who was still giggling.

"Calm down or you'll give birth to her right now." he whispered.

"Good job Parker." Brennan said giving the boy a huge smile.

"Thanks Bones." answered the child thinking the little gag was worth every hour of chore he might get.

**A/N.: thanks everyone for reading and for the amazing response to my FF.**


End file.
